teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy
The Heavy, or Heavy Weapons Guy, is the high-power assault class of the mercenaries. Team Fortress series. The Heavy is essentially a human tank that can inflict and absorb high amounts of damage. Weapons Primary *Minigun (Iron Curtain) *Natascha *Brass Beast *Tomislav *Huo Long Heater Secondary *Shotgun *Sandvich (Robo-Sandvich) *Dalokohs Bar (Fishcake) *Buffalo Steak Sandvich *Family Business *Panic Attack *Second Banana Melee *Fists (Saxxy, Frying Pan, Conscientious Objector, Freedom Staff, Bat Outta Hell, Memory Maker, Ham Shank, Apoco-Fists, Golden Frying Pan,Prinny Machete) *Killing Gloves of Boxing *Gloves of Running Urgently (Bread Bite) *Warrior's Spirit *Fists of Steel *Eviction Notice *Holiday Punch Heavy’s Association The Heavy has the most health points of all characters and his minigun causes considerable damage. He is slow, large, bald and has a thick Russian accent. He wears combat boots, a team-colored shirt with the Heavy’s insignia displayed on his shoulder, as well as an armored vest and a bandolier of shells, for his minigun. His weapons include his enormous fists, a pump-action Shotgun, and his custom-built minigun (affectionately named Sasha, of which he is very possessive) which, according to the Team Fortress 2 promo video, “Weighs 150 kilograms and fires $200 custom-tooled cartridges at 10,000 rounds per minute.” The Heavy also reveals, with no small amount of satisfaction, that it costs “$400,000 to fire this weapon for 12 seconds.” These guys were built to be the tanks of any team, with a massive 300 health they'll brush off three Rockets from a Soldier, a full three magazines from a Scout's Scattergun, and an assortment of other normally fatal weapons. And with a Minigun magazine of 200 rounds, Heavys can spray the field with lead for a substantial amount of time; enough for their team to capitalize on. Keep in mind that the accuracy and range is low and Heavys can have a problem damaging opponents from a certain point of range. The stock minigun does take about 0.87 second to rev up to speed, but their special ability allows the motor to be kept running without firing to be constantly prepared. Heavys can make or break a team, depending which side they're on. Medic/Heavy combos are a popular offensive team, with the Medic keeping the Heavy fighting fit and the Heavy keeping the Medic covered while they charge the objective. Heavy/Engineer is also a good combo for a solid defense. The Heavy keeps the engineer safe while he constructs his buildings, and in return, the Engineer's Dispenser gives the Heavy a bottomless ammo supply and a small amount of health. Despite his great offensive abilities, the Heavy does have one drawback: his massive body. The Heavy's girth can seriously slow him down, making him vulnerable against other classes and their large back provide the perfect target for a Spy. Also, thanks to his slow speed (which, pitifully, halves when the Heavy fires his minigun), Snipers tend to make them their favorite target practice dummies, taking perverse pleasure in turning their heads into a "fine red mist". The Heavy's small head in proportion to the rest of his body allows him to escape most amateur-intermediate Snipers, but expert Snipers will be able to hit his head and kill him. Spies are also the heavy's Achilles' heel - his slow speed and large back gives them a huge opportunity for a backstab. The Huo-Long Heater helps by deploying a ring of fire around the Heavy. Spies will catch fire inside that circle, but the Spy will most likely backstab you and die in the flames. Russian boxer Nikolai Valuev (sometimes typed Valujev) may be the inspiration behind the Heavy class. As both of them are Russian, they both are very big and they both look very similar to each other. Not to mention Heavy's unlockable weapon, KGB, or Killing Gloves of Boxing. Quotes *''“Yatatatatatatadudodadada!!! Ka-boom, ka-boom!”'' *''“Agh! Too many little men on this team!”'' *''“That was delicious!”'' *''“Moist and delicious!”'' *''"Pootispenserhere"'' *''“ What was that sandvich? Kill them all? Good idea!”'' *(When eating an sandvich) “NOM NOM NOM NOM, NOM¨ *(After getting revived by a medic)“I LIVE!” '' *“We fight like men!”'' *''“I am credit to team!”'' *''"I did it!"'' *''Killing you is full time job now."'' *''"What sick man sends babies to fight me?"'' *''"Medic!"'' *''"Incoming!"'' Tips *Offense Don’t go on Offense with this class until you’re fairly experienced. You're the slowest moving class in the game, and you’ll be picked off by any decent enemy snipers before you even get into the enemy base. You’re one of the strongest defensive classes in the game. Just keep firing your assault cannon at anyone firing at you, and they'll be the ones to die first, with the exception of other heavies. Then it matters which minigun you have and the enemy, and usually who spins up first as any minigun can kill another heavy under 1 second at close range. *Work in relatively open areas. Your minigun takes a second or two to wind up before it begins firing. This means that it's not a good idea to guard places where a Scout can appear and get past you before you’ve begun firing. Enclosed spaces are also bad for you because they allow the enemy to jump out, lob rockets and grenades at you, and then duck back behind cover before you can hit them. That said, large open spaces are also dangerous for you due to your slow speed. Snipers and Soldiers can pick you off from a distance, where the inaccurate fire of your assault cannon render it fairly ineffective. Luckily, enemy snipers rarely make it into your base. An ideal defensive position for a HW Guy is at one end of a long corridor that enemies have to move through, allowing you to fire at them as they approach. *Stand in doorways. Scouts hate you. You're their worst nightmare. The only thing on an enemy Scout's mind when he sees a HW Guy on Defense is “How can I get past him?”. Do your part to make it harder for Scouts by standing in doorways that they need to get through. Scouts will run up and attempt to squeeze by you. Ignore them if they’re shooting at you, they have less than half the health you have. Wind up your minigun and let 'em have it. If you're feeling particularly nasty in a Capture The Flag map, go and stand right on top of your Flag with a dispenser preferably and even a medic in cases of hard times. *Work with a Medic or Engineer. Try and get an Engineer or Medic to defend near you, so that you can get them to heal you and replenish your ammo, as your minigun can fire all of its bullets in under 20 seconds. Since you're so slow, it takes you longer than any other class to get to the nearest Resupply Room, stock up, and return to your position. If you've got a Medic and/or Engineer nearby to save you the trouble, you can ensure your position is never left undefended. Remember to use your “Call for Medic!” key to signal that you need assistance from them. Also, a level three dispenser and a medic will make a extremely difficult task for anything to get past, as the heavy can keep a constant 450 or 420 health with the Warriors Spirit, and can also continuously fire your minigun. Yes, thats right. Holding down fire at the entrance will have you keep a full 200 ammo and deter everything, even cloaked spies, and probably Dead Ringer spies. Trivia *The Heavy's real name is Misha, which is short for Mikhail. ** In Team Fortress's comic Cold Day In Hell, he has been called Misha by his 3 sisters, hinting this may be his real name (Note: Misha is short for Mikhail). ** He has three younger sisters and a mother (his father was killed). ** In Team Fortress's comic Old Wounds, he has been called Mikhail by spy. *As seen is the comic "The Showdown", Heavy has named all of his primary weapons, basic Minigun being Sasha, Tomislav being Svetlana, Brass Beast being Oksana and Huo Long Heater being Sheila *In the comics, Heavy seems to be more intelligent and less careless than he is in the game * The Heavy is the tallest class in the game (and largest). *The Heavy is commonly known to gamers as the "face" of Team Fortress 2, as he was the first character to have a "Meet the Team" video and his *The Heavy is much bigger than everyone else's on the box art for the game. He is also one of the guest stars in the Telltale game, Poker Night at The Inventory. By defeating him, you will receive a Minigun reskin, Iron Curtain. * A Team Fortress 2 Heavy that uses his Shotgun often is called a "Fat Scout". This is because The Scout's primary weapon is the Scattergun, which is identical to the Shotgun except for a 25% higher damage-ramp-up. The "Fat" part is as reference to the Heavy, as he is slow and large. *In Team Fortress Classic, the Heavy wears a bandana, similar to the Heavy Duty Rag from Team Fortress 2. *The Heavy mentions that his minigun weighs "150 kilograms". This shows the strength the Heavy possesses in his upper body and why he primarily uses his fists as his melee weapon. * The Heavy is either very wealthy or well supplied on ammo as in his short introduction, Meet the Heavy, the Heavy says that "it costs $400,000 to fire this weapon for 12 seconds...". * The Heavy has a PhD in Russian Literature. * In Meet the Heavy, the Heavy didn't use either his secondary or melee.Characters who didn't use their default loadouts are the Sniper, Engineer and the Pyro. * At the same time, most Team Fortress 2 players would think that Hoovy is American. * There has been many Heavy groups in the past, but The Heavy Warriors reached it peak of 2,000 in January 10, 2018.e ''References'' Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Team Fortress 2 Weapon images Category:Classes Category:Characters